Brock's First Crush
by Canon's Son
Summary: Everyone knows the Brock hits on every girl he sees, but some seem to not know why. Well, its all because of one girl, his first crush. He is much older now and still remembers her. But when Team Rocket rise once again, there paths will cross once more.
1. That One Determined Trainer

Brock's First Crush

Hello there! I'm Brock. If you haven't met me before, I am the Pewter City Gym Leader in the Kanto Region. Well, I WAS, until I left the gym in pursue of my dream to be a Pokemon Breeder. Thats how I met Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower.

I am sort of known as the wise one among the group. It might be because I'm older, but truthfully, I really don't know why I am. I guess its because I believe that the only person who can make the right decision, is the person making it. Also, when it comes to Pokemon, the most important thing is the bond between Pokemon and Trainer. So, I guess giving advice is my strong point, well, one of them. I'm a Pokemon breeder, as you may recall, and I find all Pokemon very interesting. All of the different types and the differences between the advantages and disadvantages depending upon the moves you use, I find them all amazing. I'm not really into battling though. Don't get me wrong, I do find it fun and exciting, and I do battle from time to time. But I would rather examine and take care of Pokemon then battling them.

I really enjoy cooking, but the main reason I'm so good at it is because I had to take care of my 8 other siblings with my mom while my dad was at the gym. I cleaned as well, and while traveling with Ash and his other female companions, I was usually the "mom"of the group. Haha, I even had to break up the fights Ash had with the girls, acting like brother and sister.

Even though I am wise when it comes to certain situations, I do at time get down a level of immaturity when it comes to...girls. And that's one of the questions I was asked a lot when I was traveling. Why did try to get with every girl I meet? Why do I act so creepy? Well, the answer simply is, 10000 nos and one yes, means yes. Don't understand? Well, here is a story to explain it.

When I was younger, at the age of 10, my father left home to pursue his dream of becoming a Pokemon trainer. So I didn't really start my journey, so to speak, because I had to take care of my siblings. I was mad at him at first, because he didn't return home until I was 15 and went on my journey with Ash, but in the end he came through. My mom even left soon after, so I had to take care of them all myself, and it wasn't easy, not easy at , I just got my first Pokemon, Onix, as a present from him before he left. Onix frightened my at first, but underneath his hard rock, he's a big softy. He and I trained all the time to become a great gym leader, since my dad left, I had to do it myself. And doing it myself wasn't as hard as it seems.

We had to close down the Gym for a year, because I wasn't ready yet, but when I was, my and Onix were amazing. I had to take care of my siblings as well, so it was hard. But I pulled through. I was alone though, having only have siblings as family, while my mom and dad walked away. But it didn't matter, I had to take care of them, there was no time to be sad about it. So anyway, the first few trainers I've met were not very challenging. Most of them brought in Squirtle and Bulbasaur, as I would expect, but they forgot that type doesn't matter if your Pokemon isn't strong enough to defeat the opponent. I couldn't blame them, they were just starting out, but I couldn't just give them a badge, I had to make the gym as strong as the others. After all, I was the youngest gym leader in the Kanto region, and I had lots of criticism from trainers and other gyms, so I had to prove myself worthy to be called a Gym leader. And in the end, I was. I though it would be a piece of cake being a Gym leader.

I was the closest Gym to Pallet Town, where most of the Trainers were starting, so I didn't go against anyone TOO difficult. But, one day, that was when I met my first crush.

It was another day like any other. It was a tiring day though, seemed like everyone was coming to the gym at the last second, because it was near the time for the Pokemon League, so last minute badge obtaining I guess. Although by this time, I got two Geodudes while I was at , so it wasn't as much of a problem. It was near the end of the day, and I was about to close the gym...

(Flashback)

I took my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center, and I was about to close the doors to the gym and lock up, when I saw a girl run up towards the gym, raising one hand to get my attention.

"W-WAIT! DON'T CLOSE YET!" She ran up to the door, almost crashing into me.

"H-huh?" I said.

"Are you still open?" She said once she caught her breath.

"Well, I was about to close the gym..."

"Please don't!" She said quickly. " I need to get this Gym badge! Let me battle you!"

"But..."

"Please! It will only take a few minutes! I just need to battle you!"

"Sorry, but my Pokemon are at the Center, I can't battle you right now.."

"I can wait! I can go get them if you need me to!"

She must have REALLY wanted to battle me if she would come all this way for a badge, but I can't. My Pokemon are all tired out, they can't handle another battle today.

I sighed. "Sorry, but you have to come tomorrow. My Pokemon are too weak."

She frowned, "Well, then I'm not leaving until you give me a Pokemon Battle."

"Wha? Not leaving?"

"That's right! Not until I get that battle!"

She was starting to get annoying to me. " Fine, do what you want, but I can battle you today."

I walked inside. She sat down and crossed her arms and legs, pouting.

She was pretty cute though. She had Golden hair, it was short, but not too short. She wore a red trainer jacket with a Pokeball on the left side. She had it unzipped with a black shirt under it. She had short blue shorts, with black leggings, and white sneakers. She looked around my age.

I thought she would leave, but after an hour, sure enough, she was still there, in the same position, pouting through the screen. I looked at her and she yelled,

" Are you ready for that battle?"

I noticed that the clouds were getting darker. It seemed like it was about to rain. I would let her in, but she would just ask for a battle I can't give right now. Why is she so stubborn about this? After feeding the kids and putting them to bed, I looked outside the house to see her STILL sitting there in front of the gym. It soon began to rain. I felt bad for her, I really did. But I thought she would just get up and walk away sooner or later.

After a few hours of watching TV, I looked at the time. It was 10:00. I was pretty sure she would be gone by now, and it was storming. I looked outside, seeing her, STILL sitting there, holding herself to warm herself from the rain. I knew that at this point, she wasn't going to give up. So I grabbed my raincoat and ran outside to her.

I yelled through the rain, "Hey! You got to get inside! Its pouring out here!"

She was shivering, "N-not...until I...get my...battle!"

I picked her up and ran inside. She sure was stubborn, I'll give her that.

After bringing her inside, I realized she passed out. I wrapped her in a blanket and placed her on the couch. She was one great Pokemon trainer.

I stayed up till 12, waiting for her to wake up. She was pretty amazing, stubborn, but amazing. She finally woke up at 1.

"W-wha? W-where am I?" She looked around, confused.

I laughed, "You know, you are probably the most stubborn trainer I have ever met."

She looked at me, staring.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled, "Yeah, perfect. Except for the fact that I'm soaking wet, tired, and starving, I'm great!"

I laughed again, "I made soup for you."

She rolled her eyes, "Yay, soup. A five star meal."

"What did you expect, a restaurant?"

She laughed, " A burger would do me just fine."

"There is a shower in there if you want to shower, I don't really have any clothes..."

She laughed, " I have mine, thanks. I still want that battle though." She went into the bathroom.

I just sat there, shaking my head. This is a very unusual trainer.

After 30 minutes, she came out, wearing the same type of clothes as before.

"Its a wonder why you didn't just change me yourself since you saw me freezing."

I blushed, "W-well, for obvious reason of course."

"Like?" She smiled.

"W-well, your a girl."

"So?"

"I-I-It would be weird!"

She laughed, "You are one different Gym Leader. Also the youngest." She sat down and ate some of the soup. " What's that about?"

I told her the story, she actually was more focused on my story then the soup.

"...Well, that's a shame. Leaving you here by yourself to take care of your little brothers and sisters."

I shrugged, "Its not as hard as it seems, they don't fight and they do listen to me."

She smiled. "Well good. So about my gym battle..."

I pulled out the Boulder Badge from my pocket, and showed it to her, I put it in her hand.

"Take the badge, you earned it."

She looked at me confused, " Huh?"

"You waited out there, determined to gain a badge from me, and never gave up. The was the most stubborn thing I have ever seen, the way a Pokemon

trainer should be."

She didn't respond, only stared blankly at me.

"Congrats, you just got the Boulder Badge."

(End Flashback)

Up to that point, I have never seen anyone more stubborn or strong in anything. I found that inspiring. Sure, I could have battled her, but she gave all she needed to prove to me. She left the next morning, said "Thank You" and gave me a kiss on the cheek before she walked off. Sure, that could have been a scheme to get the badge, maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, but who could blame me? I was 11! Even so, I'm sure she probably turned out to be a great Pokemon trainer. She was my first crush not only because of her looks, but her determination. Thats why I use her determination everyday, and ask every girl I see out. 1000 nos and one yes, means showed me that I can easily get something if I keep trying.

And you can only get a yes if you never give up. Ever. Even if it involves being pulled on the ear, stabbed with a poison jab, and slapped in the face everyday.


	2. Brocker The Doctor

Brock's First Crush - The Dame

Brock has been doing well for himself. At the age of 15, he decided that he finally knew what he wanted to do in his life. As much as he liked Pokemon Battles, he decided he would go the a Pokemon Academy to become a Pokemon Doctor. He decided to go to "Poke Manor University", a extremely exspensive school to go too, having to pay 30,000 pokem dollars for each class just for a quarter. Brock thought he couldn't possibly afford that, but the school has a degree that would allow you to go to ANY Pokecenter of your choosing, with a high salary. Brock then heard about a Pokemon Test that would pay for all of the classes, tools and books, and anything else you need, for FREE. There was a catch though. You had to get EVERY question correct, there were 493 questions (493 Pokemon up to Sinnoh), and you only had 2 hours to answer them ALL. If you miss a question, you don't get it. If you skip a question, you don't get it. If you don't finish, you don't get it. This was the Ultimate Test for a Pokemon Doctor to be.

Brock studied for 4 months straight, analyzing his own Pokemon the best he could. Problem was, you didn't know what to study, so it was hard to know what to do. He would be in complete soliditude, but then realized the best way to know about Pokemon was to play with them. After all of the analyzing, he finally was prepared to go and take the Test. The Test was held in Heonn's Rustboro City, at the School there. Brock traveled there, while stopping by to see Norman and Max to ask for advice on normal type pokemon. When he got to the school, his heart was pounding. Its a one shot only test, you can't EVER take it again, and only 3 people in the whole 50 years of the Test have passed. But Brock felt confident, he felt like he knew he could do it. He walked into the school, and took the Test.  
He did it in the time limit. He then turn it in and walked out of the School, standing outside to wait for the results.

He then felt unsure of himself. Asking himself questions like, "Did I do the right? Yeah I think so...wait." He was so nervous yet excited to see what his grade was. Then, an attendent walked out of the school and told him to come in for the results. The main attendent then so only two words that changed his life forever. 'You Passed." Brock was so shocked that he didn't move for 10 seconds, but had to hear it again. "Wait...what?"

"You passed child! In all of my Years of doing this Test, I have never seen someone so young do this test perfectly. There have been some close calls but you did it!

"I did?" Brock still couldn't believe it.

"Yes, you did. One thing that one person doesn't understand normally is that to become a Pokemon Doctor is not about the facts or stats of a Pokemon, but the feelings of the Pokemon themselves. You know everything about every single one of these Pokemon! For example, every question on the test was this: This is (Charizard), tell me about it. Every child would say: ' It is a fire/flying type and there base stat in attack is 120'. You on the other hand said: 'Charizard is a Fire/Flying type that will die if its flame goes out, for that reason, it has specific trust issues towards people. But if it sees you as a worthy owner, it will be loyal and follow you commands.'

Brock was a little confused. "Well, that's nice, but what does that have to do with being a Doctor? I thought that was wrong."

The attendent laughed. "My boy, I wanted you to walk into this without knowing a single thing about the genetic make-up or structure gases of a Pokemon, this Test was just a Test to show that you care about Pokemon. You can't be a good Doctor without the Pokemon trusting you. And you can learn all about Pokemon when you go to the University. Congrats, you are the youngest man to ever pass this Test."

Brock smiled so much that day, he couldn't believe it, he was finally go to a University.

He traveled to Unova and went to the Hidden university near Nimbasa City. He learned alot from his time spent there. Loving every second. Course, he got free meals and 4 years of free education, so why wouldn't he love it? He finally felt that his life has changed. He finally felt like a Pokemon Doctor

* * *

(Final Year)

Brock's POV

"Hey Brock! Can you help me out?" I looked up from my Laptop to see David standing near me with his Flareon on his shoulder. He was one of my two roommates.

"Sure thing, whats up?" I replied.

"Flareon is feeling a little slower then usual. Its probably nothing, but do you mean checking if something is wrong?" Now that he mentions it, Flareon is burning alot less of my stuff then usual today.

"Alright, since when have you've noticed?" I started examining her. First thing I noticed was the light purple in the eyes. Probably caused by tiredness.

"Ever since last night. Flareon was sleeping on my lap, as usual, while I was studying for my Exam today. But then she started to heat up, abnormaly. She flamed up and burned my pants! I threw her off my lap, thankfully she landed on the bed and calmed down. You don't think...that me throwing her hurt her do you?!"

"I doubt that David. Don't worry. Besides, like you said, he landed on the bed. Flareon has taken worst hits then that and has been fine." Although, its strange how her body is not warm, but...cold. Badly cold. "...You said this started last night?"

"Yeah, why is something wrong?"

"...It seems as though Flareon has been in contact with liquid nitrogen."

"Huh? Liquid Nitrogen?"

Flareon then passed out. "Pass me an Ice heal from my bag."

David got and handed me the Ice Heal. I gave it for Flareon to drink. It started to heat up again, and it seemed me Peaceful. I called out my Chansey.

"Whoa, I never knew you had a Chansey!"

"Its a good Pokemon to have, since it had Softboiled and Refresh, perfect for healing pokemon. Alright Chansey, use Softboiled on Flareon."

Chansey nodded, it shined a light on Flareon. Flareon then woke up.

David jumped in happiness. "Flareon! Your okay! Thanks a bunch Brock."

"Anytime." There was still one more thing that was bothering me though. "How exactly did Flareon get in contact with Liquid Nitrogen?"

David paused. "Actually, thats a good question. I mean, sometimes we go on walks, but I never let Flareon out of my sight."

"Hmm, alright, well make sure Flareon takes it easy. Which means no battles for 2 days."

"Alright Brock, whatever makes Flareon better."

Just then, someone entered the room. It was Keith. "Whats going on?"

"Nothing much Keith, Brock just refresh Flareon, thats all."

Keith looked worried. "Refreshed? From what."

"Apprentaly Flareon came in contact with Liquid Nitrogen. Its fine now thanks to Brock."

Keith paused.

"Are you alright Keith?" I asked

"My Pokemon also came in contact with liquid Nitrogen."

"Really?" I asked.

"And its not just me, tons of Pokemon are at the Center now, being treated. They are getting revived, slowly, but surely. I think something is up. I never let the Pokemon out of my sight and then this happens."

David got angry. "You don't think someone is doing this to our Pokemon do you?"

I looked at them. "I sure hope not."

"And get this. All of the pokemon are Grass, Rock, Fire, Dragon, and Flying types, or to put it simply, all the types weak to Ice types."

David looked confused. "But Fire is strong against Ice, how is Ice strong against Fire."

"Sure Ice is not effective against Fire, but only when the Fire overpowers the cold, thats why Fire types are always hot." I explained. "Too much Ice can make the Fire type cold and something like Liquid Nitrogen can easily do that."

Keith nodded. "At any rate, we should head to class. Its starts in 30 minutes. Besides, Nurse Joy has this under control. We will check on them when we get back."

We all nodded. But for some reason, something told me this wouldn't be the last time this happens.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me what Parafusion is, what is does, and one way it can be started." Our Professor, Mrs. Hoyt, was our Pokemon status recovering teacher. She finds the easiest ways to recover from a status infliction, easy and quickly, without harming the pokemon.

I rose my hand, which recieved a grunt for my classmates. I do admit, I answer more then I should, but if I don't I think I may fall asleep.

"For the 30th time today, yes Brock?" The professor smiled.

"Parafusion is the combination of confusion and paralyzation. This makes it so the Pokemon inflicted can only attach 25% of the time, while its speed is lowered and it can attack itself. One way to do this is a combo of Thunder Wave and Swagger.:

"Once again, Nicely done."

"Showoff" Muttered Keith who sat next to me. I just smiled.

The rest of the class usually ends up with trainer battles between Shuckles. Shuckles has the highest defense and special defense in the entire world. Its a great practice tool for status inflictions because it can take so many hits.

The teacher spoke again. "Some people may not realize this, but status inflictions can be the decision of a battle. Not just Burn, Freeze, Sleep, etc. but also weather moves like sandstorm which lowers accuracy or Sunny Day which gives Solarbeam power or Rain dance which gives Thunder power. There are a tons of combos between them, but if you want more on weather, you should talk to , the Weather Specialists. To recover from them is to know how they work, so make sure you study that. Anyway, class is now dismissed. Since some in hear are almost done with the year, I will give a break today." Everyone cheered.

Keith and David are both only into there second year. Since this is my last, if I pass, I will go on to being a full doctor.

"Oh, Brock, let me have a word with you." The Professor asked.

"Yes?"

"As I am sure you have heard, many of the Pokemon have come in contact with Liquid Nitrogen."

I nodded firmly.

"Well, we heard that you happen to have a Chansey, and we would really like it if you were to help us out in our situation. We don't have enough people to work with, and sense you are the top of my class, I'm asking you to help. You don't have to worry about the class, just make sure the pokemon will recover."

I nodded. "Sure thing, but what I am confused about it how did they come in contact with it? I haven't seen any Liquid Nitrogen around here."

"We are trying to figure that out ourselves. But there have been some reports of sightings of Team Rocket members."

I was shocked. I haven't seen them in a long time. "T-Team Rocket?"

"Yes, we have called a Team of Police to check the situation out. I need you to go meet up with them and show them the surroundings of the school. It would help. They should be here any minute. Go meet up with them in the front okay?"

I nodded. "Alright."

I walked towards the front and waited. This Liquid Nitrogen thing may be bad. And knowing Team Rocket is involved makes things worse. Well, on the bright side, I get to work alongside the beautiful Officer Jenny and actually NOT get slapped in the face.

I saw a group of cop car came towards the front. That must be them. The first car stopped and the driver walked out. And you wouldn't believe what I saw

"Well, if it isn't my old friend the Gym Leader. I heard you would be here."

_"I-I-Its Her!_

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter Soon! Thats for Reading and Please review. This will be about 5 chapters, the other probably longer then this.


	3. The Hot Pursuit

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Brock couldn't believe that the girl he met all those years ago was now right in front of him. No contact at all and then she pops up out of nowhere. And as a policewoman no less. Being shocked was an understatement.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me, or are we actually going to get stuff done?"

Brock snapped out of his trance, "I-Its you!"

" Yeah, I'm me, Officer Liza, and you're you. Now that that's established, can we start working?"

"...Right, its just that, I didn't expect you to be here."

She laughed. "I should say the same to you! When I heard my favorite gym leader would be here, I rushed out as soon as I could to see if its true."

"So wait, you are a policewoman?" Brock said still in shock.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Its just, I'm not used to seeing other people being Officers then Officer Jenny."

"Well, all grunts are Officer Jennies. I'm happen to be the Junior Chief of Police." She said proudly.

To Brock, she was the girl that made all of his decisions by being as stubborn as a Gyrados. And now he finds out that she is a Chief as well.

"You know Brock, its great to see you and all, but don't we have more important thing to do?

"...Yeah, I know. Team Rocket." Brock said sternly.

She nodded. "Right, so catch me up to speed. Whats the situation?"

Brock thought for a moment. "I think it would be better if you see for yourself.

* * *

Brock and Liza headed to the Pokemon Center. As soon as they entered, they could feel a wave of intense heat blow over them.

"Whoa, a little hot in here isn't it?" Liza said.

"Probably because they need it hot to heat up the fire type pokemon." Brock pointed out.

Then, Nurse Joy ran into the room. "Brock! There you are! I need you to come with me!"

Even though Brock would usually make his move on Nurse Joy, something was telling him not to try this time. Something Liza related.

"Sure, what the problem?"

This actually surprised Nurse Joy too, Brock always trys to make a move, no matter how many time she says no. "...Well, we have more Pokemon then we can handle at the moment, and we can really use your help."

"Alright then. You come along too Liza, you need to see this."

Unfortunately for them, it was worst then Brock originally thought. All of the rooms were filled to the brim with fire types. The heat was so intense that the nurses and there Pokemon had to wear protective suits to prevent burns. The fire Pokemon were shooting flamethrowers around randomly.

Liza looked at the Pokemon sadly, " They look like they are in so much pain..."

"I would imagine, a fire type being hit with a water type attack is one thing, but liquid nitrogen? That causes there lives to be in danger. Not even an ice beam gets that cold."

Just then, a little kid ran into the Center. "NURSE JOY!" He screamed.

Nurse Joy called out to Brock. "Brock! Can you handle that?"

Brock ran to the kid. "Whats wrong?"

The kid started crying. He was holding a charmander. "Its Charis. He's not moving."

"Let me see him." The charmander's flame was out. "This is bad! We have to get him to a isolated room quickly."

Brock and Liza ran to the closes Nurse room they could find. Brock lay the Pokemon down and took out Ice heals and Potions. "Liza please step back."

Liza nodded. Brock tried to cure the charmander. The charmander was freezing cold. The Ice heals had no effect. And the potions didn't seem to do anything either. Even his on Chansey didn't seem to have an effect on it. Brock didn't know what to do.

_"I have one last shot, otherwise this pokemon may be..."_ Brock didn't even want to experience that tragic event. He needed to get a fire type, but he didn't have one on him.

"Liza! Do you happen to have a Fire type on you?" Brock called out.

"Umm, yeah I have a Torkoal on me."

"I need you to call it out and use flamethrower on Charmander!"

Liza was shocked. "What? But won't that hurt it?"

"Its the only chance we have! Come on!"

Liza thought for a moment, then nodded. " Torkoal, come on out and use flamethrower on charmander!"

Torkoal did as it was told. It engulfed charmander in flames. Charmander screamed in pain.

Liza saw this and panicked. "Torkoal stop!"

"No! Its working, we have to keep going!"

"B-But Brock!"

"Trust me!" Brock said sternly.

Liza looked at him shocked. Then she nodded. "Keep going Torkoal!"

The flame on charmander's tail started to grow. "Alright, thats enough."

Liza recalled her Pokemon. She was calming down, but started to see how serious Brock was in this situation.

Brock picked up the charmander. "And now the Ice heal." The Pokemon drank the heal potion. It then opened it eyes.

"Char?" It said tiredly.

Liza was impressed. "Brock! You did it!"

Brock sighed in relief. "That was a close call. Gotta thank Torkoal for the help."

Brock walked to the boy in the waiting room. He jumped up. "Is Charis okay?"

Brock smiled. "He's fine. But he will need time to recover. So no battles for a week."

The boy nodded. "Yes sir! I'll take good care of him!" The boy then ran out of the center.

Liza looked at Brock, with new found respect. "You were really amazing in there."

Brock smiled. "It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't "nothing". You saved that Charmander's life! You had control of the situation as well. I'm glad they have a doctor like you around here."

Brock smiled. "Well, thanks. But we still have more Pokemon to take care of. We better find out what Team Rocket is up to fast before more pokemon can reach the same fate."

Suddenly, a huge explosion could be heard within the Center. The lights then shut off.

"What was that?" Liza said worriedly.

"I don't know, but we better check it out." Brock said, running to the noise.

The two ran to a room, finding Nurse Joy on the floor and a giant hole in the back of the room. Brock went up to Nurse Joy and picked her up.

"Nurse Joy! Are you alright?!"

Nurse Joy stood up, holding her head. "Ugh, it was Team Rocket. They took the Pokemon."

"Team Rocket?!" Brock said angrily.

"Brock! We have to go after them." Liza ran out the hole.

"Right. Will you be okay Joy?"

Joy nodded. "Just go after those Pokemon and return them safely."

Brock nodded, running after Liza.

* * *

"Butch, we are brilliant!" Cassidy said happily. Butch and Cassidy were member of Team Rocket, who were now flying in their large Wigglytuff Air Balloon, holding a whole net full of fire pokemon.

"I know! Who know putting liquid Nitrogen in the Pokemarts Potions would be so effective! Now we have all the pokemon we need to give to the boss. Why fight strong pokemon when you can fight sick ones?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I thought of it!" Cassidy said proudly.

"Yeah! W-wait, I thought of it first!"

"No you didn't, how would a bone head like you create such a plan that I thought of?"

"This "Bonehead" remembers telling you the plan on our last mission. That YOU failed by the way."

"That mareep had it coming and you know it! And lets not forget the person who release 5 Gyrados's from there cages!"

"Who puts a switch on the ground?! And they would have attacked us if you didn't make fun of them!"

"And you didn't!"

"Not as much as you!"

Unknowingly to them, the little boy with a charmander was down below them, trying to think of a plan to save the Pokemon. "_If I can just get a clean shot, I can save those pokemon and magbi."_

The boy ran below them, still waiting on a chance to strike.

* * *

"Brock, where do you think they could have headed of too?" Liza said, jumping along the trees.

"Well, they couldn't have gone far, but maybe we should look from the sky"

Liza nodded. "Good Plan. Come on out Togetic!" The multicolored pokemon came out. Liza jumped on it back and went upwards.

Brock stopped and yelled up. "Do you see anything?"

Liza searched around, see then spotted the balloon. "All I can see is a giant Wigglytuff balloon. Wait... there is Pokemon in a net under it!"

"That must be them! Head for it and I'll meet you there!

A big explosion could be heard in the distance.

" The Balloon just exploded! I'm gonna head over there!" Lyra called down.

* * *

"Butch! Whats going on?!"

Butch looked down to see the little boy, giving command to his Eggxecute

"Keep using Egg Bomb Eggxecute!"

"There's a little runt of a kid down there! he's bringing us down!"

"What?! Fine then. If that kid want a fight, he has a fight."

The Balloon landed. THe pokemon still inside the net.

"Let the Pokemon go!" The boy said.

"Ha, if you think we are going to let a little kid get between us and profit you got another thing coming!" Cassidy taunted.

Butch threw a Pokeball. "Go Haunter!"

Cassidy called her Pokemon too. "Go Golduck!"

The boy called back his Eggxecute and called out his Pikachu and Bulbsaur. "Alright guys take them down!"

"Haunter use Shadow Ball on that Pikachu!"

"Golduck use Blizzard!"

"Pikachu dodge it and use Thundershock on Golduck! Bulbsaur use leech seed!"

The Pokemon raged on in battle. Haunter's Shadow Ball missed Pikachu, but Pikachu's thundershock was blocked by Golduck's Blizzard, Leech seed was also blocked by blizzard. Pikachu and Bulbasaur were hit directly by Blizzard.

"Pikachu! Bulbasaur!"

"Hahaha! You really didn't think you would beat us kid did you?" Butch boasted.

"Guys, return!" The boy called back his Pokemon. "_I only have Charis and eggxecute now, but I can't use charmander..."_

As much as the boy didn't want to, he called out his charmander and eggxecute. Charmander was not doing very well.

"Ha, least get this over with." Butch said. "Haunter, Shadow Punch."

The shadow punch was coming at a fast speed, hitting charmander in the face hard.

"Charis! Are you okay?!" Charmander got up, still having the will to fight.

"Golduck, water pulse."

Attack after attack, charmander went down, and got back up. The boy had a pain to watch it. Charmander wouldn't return and eggxecute got knocked out quickly.

"Let's finish this, Golduck Water pulse!" Cassidy ordered.

Charmander was on the break of fainting, when suddenly, the boy jumped in front of the attack.

The boy was then knocked out. The charmander saw its trainer in pain, and his flame grew brighter in anger.

"Oh, seems like that little pokemon is anger at us, what do we do Butch?" Cassidy mocked sarcastically.

"I don't know Cassidy, maybe we should run away." They both laughed.

"Stop thieves!" Liza and Brock finally caught up to the two.

"We've been chased! Lets make a run for it with the pokemon!" Cassidy said running towards them.

"Good plan." Butch running towards them too.

Brock ran towards the charmander and the boy. "Are you okay?"

The angry charmander started glowing. The charmander then evolved into charmeleon!

The Charmeleon sped pass Cassidy and Butch and blocked their path to the pokemon.

Butch and Cassidy flinched. "I think he is really mad Cassidy..."

The Charmeleon then englufed itself in fire and ran full speed towards them.

Cassidy screamed. "Its using Flare Blitz!"

The explosion blow the two into the sky.

"Butch?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we failed..."

"I think so too."

"We aren't blasting off again are we?"

"I think we are."

"Oh..."

"WE ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

* * *

Brock and Liza safely returned the Pokemon to the Center. The Charmeleon carried its Trainer towards town.

Brock looked at the Pokemon in the Center. They seemed to be recovering. "Its good that the Pokemon are safe."

Liza smiled. "Thanks to that Charmeleon. That boy is in for a surprise when he wakes up."

"And now that we found the bad food supply, we can rest a little now."

Liza nodded.

"So whats your plan now?" Brock said.

"I think I will hang around for a while. Never know if any more Team Rocket members are around. And if there is some Liquid Nitrogen, there is more."

Brock nodded. "I think our next move is for finding their base."

"Yep, but for now, we can rest a little bit. Thanks for all of your help."

"So...are you doing something tomorrow?" Brock asked.

"Not in particular, why?" Liza asked.

"Well... I was going to ask you out for a dinner or something." Brock said shyly.

Liza looked at him. "This wouldn't happen to be a date would it?"

"N-no! I-I mean..."

"Cause if it is..." Liza kissed him on the cheek. "I can't wait. See you tomorrow okay?" She walked out the door.

And once and the First Crush, became his new crush.


	4. There's A Better Way

Chapter 4

* * *

To Brock, the upcoming event was a very important. For the first time in his life, a girl FINALLY said yes. Ironically, it was the one person who taught him the most important lesson to getting a girl.

1000 nos and a yes means yes.

To be fair, its not the best plan, but it worked didn't it? And he wasn't going to ruin this chance.

He was running around his room, looking for the perfect suit to wear. He didn't even had plans to go anywhere, because he didn't expect her to say yes.

Imagine that.

He was freaking out. He looked up on the internet for a fancy restaurant near him, and he found a restaurant call, "Le Belleza". Sounds fancy enough is what he thought, so he decided to take her there. He looked at his watch. It was 1 PM. He had 6 hours before his first "official" date. He looked at himself in the mirror. The casual black suit, black tie attire seemed about right for this date. And even though he isn't prepared, he is still feeling ready for it.

David walked in, barging in like usual. "Hey Brock...what are you wearing?"

"The perfect attire that is needed to take a lady out." Brock smiled widely. He could finally say that.

David laughed. "So you finally got a date huh? About time. I thought you would never get over Nurse Joy."

"I wasn't that bad..."

"Oh yeah? How about that time you picked EVERY flower in the public garden just because she remembered you name?"

"There were only 300..."

"Or that time you wrote her a song that wads 27 minutes long?"

"If you think about it, that's not that long"

"Or the time when you tried to make fireworks spell out her name on her birthday but ended up setting her car on fire?"

"ALRIGHT! I admit it, I was a little...fast. But this time its different! I am on a date tonight and with a very attractive girl. And that's good enough for me."

David shook his head. "Whatever dude, your whipped either way. So who's the unlucky gal?"

I gave him a look. "The VERY lucky gal does not need to be acknowledge by you."

"Whatever man, just don't screw this up. It may be you only chance." He laughed as he walked out of the room.

Worst part is, he may be right! I mean, I haven't seen this girl for years and now I'm taking her out to dinner! I don't even know what she likes, or what she likes to talk about. Heck, I barely learned her name. But I won't screw up this time.

Looked at my watch, it was around 2 now. This will be a very long wait...

* * *

"You IDIOTS!" Giovanni was scolding Butch and Cassidy for failing their mission. "I gave you a simple task and that is to catch pokemon, not to take ALL of our Liquid Nitrogen supply and waste it on a plan you two made up!"

"But Boss! Its not our fault!" Butch said begging for forgiveness.

"Y-Yeah! It was some Trainer and his Pokemon!"

Giovanni slammed his hand on his desk, which he only does if he is REALLY mad. "NO EXCUSES. Give me results or your out of Team Rocket! Now get out of my sight."

"Yes sir!" And Cassidy and Butch ran out of the room.

Giovanni shook his head in disappointment. "I'm never going to get anywhere with these trainees. Whatever happen to Koga is still a mystery, and is gone. I don't even have a good team in Unova. But, if I can make that other team appear, it will be all worth while."

Giovanni smirked to himself. "Alright Team Plasma, show yourselves."

* * *

Butch and Cassidy ran out of the Team Rocket Base, breathing hard over what just happened.

Butch and Cassidy looked at each other, then sighed.

"Cassidy, lets face it, why do we even do this?" Butch said sadly.

Cassidy looked at him like he was crazy. "Biff?! What are you saying?!"

Butch gave an annoyed look. "Its still Butch, and think about it Cassidy! We haven't passed a single mission in Years! Were 26! We've been doing this for Years now and what have we accomplished?"

Cassidy was actually quite startled at Butch. She has never seen him like this before. "Well...I mean..."

"All we do is get blasted away by kids, get cruddy Pokemon from the boss, be hated by everyone, INCLUDED our other work members, and get yelled at every time we get sent on a mission we know little about! I don't know about you, but I think I have almost reached my limit."

"..."

"I didn't grow up thinking that I would be 26 and have achieved nothing! And even if we get the Pokemon in the world, what happens then? We get rich? Ha, if we can't beat kids, I doubt we can beat the champions who would get involved. I think I'm done"

Cassidy, for the first time, was scared to hear that. Even with her tough and strong exterior, she cared alot for her partner and slowly but surely, dare she say it, learned to fall the wimpy made her furious sometimes, but as a partner, even an evil one, he would always stay by her side, even when she shouldn't. It was hard not to fall in love with someone you spend so much time with. But he did make some good points. But there was something that kept her here. The only reason she even joined Team Rocket, and the main reason ANYONE would join Team Rocket. "...But...I have no where else to go..."

Butch calmed down from his rant and realized he had nowhere else to go also.

"I mean, come one Butch, this is the only place we can even show our faces! We are outlaws! We have no money. We have no homes. What do you plan on even doing? I haven't seen my family in decades, neither have you. We can't turn to them, they probably hate us!"

"...You don't know that"

"Do you?"

"..."

'...I'm sorry, but we have no choice.'

Butch stared at her. So hurt by the realization that he can't get a better life then stealing Pokemon. But then he had an idea. "Don't tell anyone, but I know a way to get to the Team Rocket Safe."

"Your not thinking that we should try to rob the safe are you?"

"Its alot better then staying here. And it would get the money we need."

"I don't know...this is a bad idea."

"I've done it before, how do you think I payed for those earrings?"

Cassidy touched her shining sapphire earrings. It was surprising that Butch remember her birthday. And to get her something was the most surprising. She was convinced that Butch stole them, but to go through all that trouble? That made her convinced she can trust him with this.

"...Fine, if you think we can do it..."

"Trust me, once we get away, it will be way better of a life then this."

They both nodded, then suddenly, helicopters could be heard in the distance. The planes had a symbol that looked like PS.

"Helicopters? Those don't look like ours.." Butch pointed out.

"Yeah your right...cause they aren't ours." Cassidy said.

The Rocket's Base started to flash with a loud alarm going off. "_Attention all Rocket Personnal, we are under attack! This is not a drill! All hands head to the front of the Base. I repeat, we are under attack!_

"Butch! Lets get our Pokemon!" Cassidy tried to run inside, but was stopped by Butch.

While Cassidy thought this was a bad situation, Butch saw it as an opportunity. "Don't you see? This is perfect! We can make a break for the safe while everyone is distracted."

Cassidy saw his point and nodded. They ran inside as Rocket Grunts ran outside to defend the base.

* * *

Brock's POV

Alright Brock, you have five minutes until the date happens and she meets you here. Don't worry about it. You'll done fine. You won't screw this up.

I was standing in front of the restaurant, dress nice but casually, and ready to date a girl for the first time in a LONG time. But I knew it would be worth it.

Suddenly, Police cars pass by me heading towards the woods. That's strange, didn't think that there would be so many problems today. Like the helicopters that passed by 30 minutes ago were strange too...

A police car then slowed to a stop in front of me. Surprisely, my date rolled down the window and said two words. "Get in."

"W-what?" I said confused.

"You heard me, get in!" Following orders, I jumped inside the car.

She then sped off towards the direction the other police cars were going.

"Mind telling me what this is about?" I questioned.

She then stared at me. "Whoa Brock, you clean up nicely."

I was surprised by the sudden comment, mostly cause I never had such comment made about me. "Oh, well...thanks."

"Its good that you were prepared for our date, but its going to have to be put on hold. A distrubance was heard in the forest, and we think Team Rocket was involved."

"Team Rocket?"

She nodded. "And Team Plasma."

I looked at her confused. "I've heard about them. They wear white cloaks and talk about the liberation of Pokemon. But as far as I'm concerned, they've been pretty harmless."

"That's right, but haven't you seen those helicopters in the air? That was them."

I nodded. "And with that large amount of a group, whatever that is going on is going to be big. Very big."

"Exactly, so I thought that I could use your help in this. Not a traditional first date but its something."

I nodded. "Definitely better then nothing." I muttered silently.

"So do you have any Pokemon on you?"

I looked at my belt I kept with me at all times. "I have a Blissey, Toxicroak, and a Shuckle with me."

"Alright, those will be good for now. Just to warn you, this won't be easy.."

"I've dealt with Team Rocket before, I think I'll be fine."

She nodded, but to tell the truth, I didn't think I would be 100% fine.

Whatever Team Rocket had to do with Team Plasma, it couldn't be good.


	5. The Bond

Final Chapter

Brock's POV

It really strange, the situation that I'm in right now. I mean, one second I'm getting ready for the best date of my life, the next I'm headed to Mew knows where deep inside a dark forest in a cop car next to the girl who has caused me so much happiness, and poison jabs, ear pulls, and rejections everyday but thats besides the point.

The main point is that we are going after Team Rocket and Team Plasma. I've never actually seen team Plasma but I hear they use Pokemon to steal Pokemon from Trainers. But unlike Team Rocket who say they do it for personal gained, they do it because they claim they want to free every Pokemon in the world. And although I don't see how that would work but its kinda hard to say they are strictly bad guys. On one hand they steal Pokemon, but on the other they plan to free them all. It could just be a cover up to get them all but, only time will tell to be honest.

The car slowly came to a stop, the path ended and the forest ahead was dense.

"Alright, this is as far as the car will go." Liza said, getting out of the car. I got out as well, calling out my Shuckle. He new the move Cut, which could clear the pathway of trees.

Liza stood on top of the car with a megaphone. There were cars coming in and stopping. There was about a dozen cars, but I think we may need more then that if we want to deal with Team Rocket.

"Attention all personnel!" She called into the megaphone. "The forest is too dense to conquer by car, so we shall continue by foot and Pokemon. Group A will follow me if they have flying Pokemon. Those who do not will follow Brock, Group B. Head towards the smoking area and stop 500 feet away until we meet up in front of the base. If you get there be the other team, wait until farther instructions! Understood?"

Flying Pokemon for Group A were called out. The Officers jumped on there Pokemon, while 5 others called out there group of Scizors.

Liza got out her Pidgeot out. "All everyone! Forward!"

As much as I admire you confidence and her ability to control a situation, this is the craziest date ever.

* * *

Normal POV

Team Rocket and Team Plasma were battling it out. One Pokemon after another, Kanto versus Unova, bad versus worst. As the battle of the century was going on outside, Cassidy and Butch were taking this opportunity to head towards the money safe, in the back of the base away from the action.

"So Butch, were is this thing? We have to hurry before someone notices us!" Butch was running in front while Cassidy was close behind, but Cassidy was unaware of the location of the safe.

"Its back here! Only a little farther!"

Suddenly, the wall beside them blown open, knocking them down. 3 Team Plasma Grunt walked in through the hole.

Cassidy sat up, holding her head, Butch doing the same. "What was that?"

"You two, Grunts, give us your Pokemon!" The Plasma Grunt ordered.

Cassidy stood up. "Ha. like we would give over Pokemon to the likes of you!"

"If you don't give them up, then we will have to take them by force." The Plasma Grunt reached for a Pokeball.

Butch stood in front of Cassidy. "Get behind me!'

"I can take care of myself in a fight Butch!"

He turned to her, "We have no time to fight, we go to get out of here as quickly as possible."

Cassidy saw his point, then nodded.

Butch called out his Koffing. "Koffing use smokescreen!"

"Koff-Koff!" The Koffing filled the area in a deep black smoke. Butch called back his koffing and grabbed Cassidy's hand running through the Dark Mist.

The Plasma Grunts began coughing as Cassidy and Butch got away.

Butch ran into a room with Cassidy and locked the door behind him. "Geez, that was close."

_"He thought quickly and calmly, with a great getaway plan." _Cassidy thought. "_He must really want ot get out of here."_

"Alright Cassidy, the safe is in the room below us, we need to get down there, get the money, and leave quickly."

"That's a nice plan, but do you know how we could possibly get down there unnoticed? This place is probably flooded with Grunts.'

Butch thought for a moment. "Then, we should just go straight down. Come on out Rhydon!"

The colossal Pokemon Roared in might. "Use Dig."

The Pokemon tried to Dig through the metal, without prevail.

Cassidy face palmed. "Butch, you can't Dig into metal you nitwit!"

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Butch retorted

Doesn't it have Brick Break? Use that!" Cassidy instructed.

The Rhydon did what he was told, but ended up hurting itself by doing so.

Cassidy looked in shock. "...You have a REALLY weak Pokemon."

This got the Pokemon angry, as it gave Cassidy a Mean Look attack.

Cassidy flinched, but then had an idea."Yeah, its a pretty sucky Pokemon you have there Butch."

"Cassidy! What are you doing?!"

"I mean, I thought you were the Drill Pokemon, and you can't even do that? I've seen Pidgeys stronger then you." Cassidy boasted.

The Pokemon was get extremely angry.

"Uh...Cassidy..." Butch warned.

"I bet Magikarp could beat it by just using a simple tackle attack."

That sent the Rhydon over the edge, it started attacking every wall out of anger, left and right. Butch ran in fear, while Cassidy smirked. Then the Pokemon attacked the floor, then broke the metal below them. The safe could be seen below them.

"Rhydon return!" Butch called back his pokemon.

"And THAT'S how you teach a Pokemon the move Rampage." Cassidy smiled, jumping to the floor below them.

Butch looked in shock at how she planned that. _"She's a crazy partner."_ He thought, jumping after her.

* * *

Giovanni looked at the sight before him. He saw a lot of his troops being taken down by Team Plasma. some running away in fear of the Rockets, while some running away in fear of the Plasmas. Any other person would so this as a dire situation.

But noone is like Giovanni.

He started laughing to himself. Laughing that he finally got what he wanted all along, and that was to make Team Plasma appear.

As he looked out of his large office window, a short, old man on a hovering device was coming into view. Giovanni smirked and opened the large window and extended a bridge to meet him.

"So Ghetsis, you finally decided to show your face." Giovanni said.

"I believe you know why I'm here Giovanni."

"Last time I checked, I believe you have something off mine as well. Perhaps a trade?"

Ghetsis looked at Giovanni firmly. "You know that I can't give you the Luminous Orb Giovanni, and what you have does not belong to you."

"Neither does it to you."

"...If you continue to be difficult, I will have to take it by force."

"Give me the Luminous Orb, and I'll give you your Ancient Relic. Simple as that."

"Show me the Relic."

Giovanni paused, but went to his desk and got out the Relic. It was in the shape of a ball. "Now show me my Orb."

"Very well then." Ghetsis brought out his Orb as well. They both switched Orbs."

Giovanni smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you." Giovanni then sat in his chair and went down a tube.

Ghetsis looked at his Orb, but found something to be strange. "W-Whats this?!" The Orb turned out to be an Electrode, who knocked Ghetsis off his levitater by using explosion. "I was tricked!"

Giovanni ran to his get away car smirking to himself. "Now that I have both of the Relics, Kryrum is mine."

* * *

Brock got to the opening, seeing the mess unfold. He paused everyone and waited for Liza to find them. He watched the battle unfold, but he noticed after 20 minutes Liza was taking a while, in fact, he thought that she would be here by now.

"Where's the Captain?" An Officer asked.

"Are we going to wait here forever?"

"We can't just sit here!"

"But what can we do? We can't arrest all of them! They're too many!"

Brock himself was confused as well. He didn't know why they were even involved. The Teams would duke it out until one falls, and THAT'S when we get the other team. Unless...

But then, what Brock saw next caused him to open his mouth in shock.

He saw Liza, in the White Cloak of Team Plasma, running into the base.

Which meant that she worked for Team Plasma.

_"No_..._she couldn't be with Team Plasma. They are crooks. She couldn't possibly be one of them. Maybe its a disguise! Yeah! That makes sense!"_ But Brock had to be sure.

"Everyone! Go and stop those helicopters from getting away!" Brock ordered. "Blow them up or something!"

"Finally something to do!"

"Yes sir! Lets go Team!"

Brock ran towards the base, determine to find Liza.

* * *

"Whoa! Look at all this cash!" Cassidy said in glee.

To there relief, noone was guarding the safe. So they managed to get it open without fail and grabbed a few cases of cash.

Butch smiled. "Alright, now we just need to get out of here! Come on out Rhydon!"

Cassidy flinched. "Wait Butch!"

The Rhydon, still pretty angry at Cassidy, ran towards her.

"Eek!" Cassidy jumped high enough to dodge Rhydon and cause Rhydon to make a giant hole leading outside.

Butch called back his Pokemon. He then smirked.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Cassidy said angrily.

"Well, thats what you get for teaching him rampage. Now he's going to do it all the time towards you when we live together.'

"YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO CONTROL THAT POKEM-" Cassidy froze, realizing what Butch just said. "Wait...live together?"

Butch froze too, not realizing what he just said, "uhhh..."

Cassidy moved closer. "What...did you mean by that?"

Butch turned away from her. "Look Cassidy, it may be true that we are quitting Team Rocket, and it may be true that we have to part ways but...do we really have to? I've known you longer then I've known anyone else. Your like a sister to me. Or...something more, I don't know.

Cassidy was silenced by this.

"I just think that I don't want to lose my partner, my only partner, my friend...and...if you allow me to ask you... my w-."

Cassidy hugged him before he could finish answering. "Yes..."

"...Yes?"

"Just...yes."

He smiled. "Alright, then lets get out of here.

And they ran out of the room with their money to live together.

Hand in Hand.

* * *

"Liza!" Brock ran around the base, looking for the girl he liked so dearly.

If she really was a Team Plasma member, he really did know what he would do. He liked her, and she isn't evil, and he knows it. But he still asks himself, then why is she on Team Plasma?

He ran across the aisles of the Base, looking for her. Until her ran into a room and she her, next to a large device.

"Liza! Whats going on!"

Liza jumped up. "Brock! Y-You shouldn't be here!"

"Is it true?! Are you apart of Team Plasma?"

"...Yes, I am."

Brock wasn't surprised, but more so disappointed. His crush was a criminal.

"But that doesn't matter now! You have to get out of here!"

"Why? So you can steal Team Rocket's things?! Like you usually do!" Brock was pretty upset.

"N-no! Its not like that!"

"Your supposed to protect Pokemon, not steal them! Is that what you really do for a living?!"

"Brock listen to me! You need to get out of here, this a bomb I'm trying to disarm!"

Brock paused from his rant. "W-What?!" He looked at the bomb that read 1:29 sec. till detonation. "We have to get out of here!"

"You go on ahead, I'll meet you there!"

"I'm not leaving you alone!" Brock said. Its true that she is a criminal but he felt like she wasn't the exact opposite.

"...I'm sorry Brock." Liza got out a Alakazam. "Alakazam! Hyponosis!"

Brock grew tired. "Wait! No...don't..."

The lifeless body of Brock lays on the ground.

"Take him home Kadabra." Liza ordered. "Goodbye Brock." She kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Brock's POv

_Liza...why did you have to go...I've could have helped...I could have helped..._

_"Brock" A voice said_

_Liza? Is that you?..._

_"BROCK" It repeated._

_I'm coming Liza!_

_"BROCK WAKE UP!"_

"Huh?" I woke up laying on my bed. Then I realized I was back at the dorm. It was David.

"Jeez dude, you were freaking me out man, you kept calling me Liza." He said.

"H-How did I get here?" I couldn't remember a thing. All I remember is Liza...kissing me?

"I don't know, I didn't hear you come in the dorm, but you were asleep in your bed when I come home from work."

Man I had a headache "Ugh,what time is it?"

"7 in the morning. It was freaky, you screaming dude."

I looked looked about the same. Just another day in college. Another day on being single.

"Oh, and you have a letter." He handed me the letter.

I opened it up. It was from Liza.

_"I'm sorry that you found out this way , I'm a member of Team Plasma, but not for the reasons you think._

_I never wanted to hurt Pokemon, i just wanted them to be free. To be healthy and realized and not have to battle for the enjoyment of humans. This world is so corrupted with people taking over Pokemon for their own personal gain, i thought I would be helping by joining them. But as soon as I joined them, and realized what there motives were, I tried to quit. But then they said I had no way out of it, so i had to run away from them. Run away from everything I knew. I had to leave the friends I was traveling with, my family, everything. That's how I ended up in Unova.  
_

_I guess they found my trail because they chased me here. And they told me to lead the mission to destory Team Rocket. But I didn't want to, but they did it anyway. Thats why I needed you to distract the Grunts, so that I could stop the bomb. And luckily I did. And when I saw you save that Charmander's Life, I learned that there are some people like you that don't use them as tools, but keep them as friends. And I thank you for you won't see me for a while. A long while. I have to get my life straight you know? And when I do, I promise I will come and see you first.  
_

_And I still want my Gym battle."  
_

_Love,  
_

_Liza  
_

__I looked up from the note, with a suspicious look on David's face. So? What was on it?"

I smiled. "Nothing important."

David shrugged. "Whatever man. How did your date go, was it good?"

And I just smiled and said one word.

"Perfect"

* * *

So that's my story. Yep, I, Brock the Rock, had a girlfriend! Well...HAD a girlfriend but thats besides the point! Point is, I had a crazy adventure with my first crush. And she will always be my first crush.

1000 nos and 1 yes means yes.

Even if that means I get a poison jab, ear pulls, and a rejection...

Every single day.

_Fin_


End file.
